Kamin
|manga debut = "Chapter 6 (Universe Mission)" |anime debut = "I'll Settle This!! Into Operation! Ultra Instinct!" |Race = Neo Machine Mutant Tuffle |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Core Area Warriors |Address = Planet Tuffle |FamConnect = Oren (twin brother) }} Manga Debut "Chapter 6 (Universe Mission)" Anime Debut "I'll Settle This!! Into Operation! Ultra Instinct!" Characteristics Race Neo Machine Mutant Tuffle1 Gender Female Professional Status Allegiance Core Area Warriors Address Planet Tuffle Personal Status Relatives Oren (twin brother) Kamin website bio is an artificial lifeform from Universe 6, and the the twin of Oren. She is a member of the Core Area Warriors and one of the main antagonists of the Universal Conflict Saga. Appearance Kamin has the appearance of a Neo Machine Mutant Tuffle. Personality Kamin is a violent individual. Like her brother, she appears to have a lot of fun during her battles, wanting to fight against strong opponents. Biography Background Kamin and Oren were created by the Tuffles of Universe 6 to be the ultimate artificial beings, however they were too strong and so the mortals tried to destroy them. Oren and Kamin were enraged by this and so decided to wipe them out. They were eventually imprisoned in the Prison Planet's Core Area where they met and allied with the other warriors there. Heroes Prison Planet Saga ;Prison Planet Awakening Saga Kamin along with the other members of the Core Area Warriors make an appearance after the chains surrounding the Prison Planet have broken and the planet is on the verge of destruction. After Fused Zamasu retrieves Cunber's unconscious body, Kamin and the others teleport away. Universal Conflict Saga ;Universal Conflict: Dawn of War Saga Kamin attacks Universe 6 alongside Oren. Kamin first battles against Hit, forcing the assassin backwards with a barrage of physical attacks. When Oren notes how tough Hit appears, Kamin suggests that they switch opponents as she goes on to fight against Kale and Caulifla in their Super Saiyan forms. After dodging an array of energy blasts, Kamin kicks Kale hard to the ground, labelling her as so weak she can't even have fun killing time with her. As she continues to battle Caulifla alone in the air, she is blasted at from the ground by Kale, giving Caulifla an opening to attack. Though she acknowledges that the attack was effective, the damage is regenerated almost instantly and she attacks her opponent back with a Crash Break that sends Caulifla flying into the distance. When Kamin goes to blast the injured Kale, the attack is deflected by the sudden arrival of Vegeta and Future Trunks who transform into Super Saiyan to confront them. After another brief battle Oren and Kamin comment on how much fun they are having before saying that it is time to do their "thing". Power ;Manga Kamin and Oren together are able to hold an advantage over Super Saiyan Kefla. ;Anime Kamin's power is able to fight on par with Hit with a carefree demeanor. After switching opponents with Oren, she is able to outmatch Caulifla and Kale in their respective Super Saiyan forms, finding them weak and boring, though Caulifla manages to deal some damage to her when she takes her by surprise. When battling Future Trunks and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan forms, Kamin and Oren are pushed back though maintain their smile. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Heroes, even working together with Oren, Vegeta has the edge over the two in combat. When the two work with Fused Zamasu, they prove to be at disadvantage against Vegeta and Hit teaming up. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Liquefaction' - The ability to liquefy through metal and other solid objects. **'Regeneration - The ability to regrow certain body parts or cells that have been dismembered or destroyed and replace them with brand new cells, or simply regrouping all of their separated parts back together. *Parasitism' - Used in the game to take over every Saiyan on Planet Sadala. **'Tuffleization' - The special ability to transform the host fully into a Tuffle hybrid. **'Mind-control''' - After having parasitically taken them over and then having left their body, Oren is capable of mind controlling a host. Used in the game to take control over Caulifla, Cabba, and Kale. *'Crash Break' - Kamin charges at the opponent and forms a barrier around himself while charging energy. She then releases the energy, causing the barrier to explode. *'Continuous Energy Bullet' - The user usually brings their arms to their sides, charges up ki, and then he throws his hands forward one after another as he rapidly fires many energy blasts. Forms and transformations Infected Saiyans Parasitism}} In the game, Oren and Kamin parasitically took over every Saiyan in Universe 6, including Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla. Kamin Kale Kale's body experiences some physical alterations: Kamin briefly takes on a form that looks the same as base Kale but with red lines across her face. Tuffleized Super Saiyan After Kamin Kale transforms into a Super Saiyan, she has red lines across her face, crosshair-like lines on her eyes (a common trait among Machine Mutants) and silvery white hair and black eyes in place of the golden blond and green eyes typically seen of Super Saiyans. Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Kamin makes her debut appearance and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the sixth mission of the Universe Mission series (UM6). Voice Actors *Japanese: Minami Tsuda Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Anime *Kamin vs. Hit *Kamin vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan) and Kale (Super Saiyan C-type) *Kamin and Oren vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Kamin (Kamin Kale/Super Saiyan) vs. Cabba *Kamin (Kamin Kale/Super Saiyan) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Kamin (Kamin Kale/Super Saiyan) and Oren (Oren Caulifla/Super Saiyan) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Hit ;Manga *Kamin (Kamin Kale/Super Saiyan) and Oren (Oren Caulifla/Super Saiyan) vs. Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) *Kamin (Kamin Kale/Super Saiyan) and Oren (Oren Caulifla/Super Saiyan) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) Trivia *Kamin's name comes form mandarin orange (みかん; mikan). Gallery Site Navigation References Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Tuffles Category:Machine Mutants